Handheld flashlights and tactical illuminators have been used to effectively see a target or area of interest. These devices typically have a source of illumination, for example an incandescent lamp or light emitting diode (LED), to provide general illumination of an area or person of interest, and are powered by one or more batteries. The output is typically a white light capable of projecting 40 to 150 lumens, although higher output lights and different colored lights are known. Some tactical illuminators have a laser to assist in aiming of the weapon.
Tactical illuminator may be attached to a weapon, for example a handgun, long gun, or shotgun, in a variety of different ways. Some tactical illuminators are secured to a handgun having a set of rails located under the barrel, in an area forward of the trigger guard, and some tactical illuminators are secured to the trigger guard.
These devices typically have one or more actuators to turn the light and/or laser on or off, select a lamp to be illuminated, or adjust the brightness.